Ice Cream Sundae
by NancyDfan
Summary: When Scott yells at Nancy, she ends up at the local ice cream parlor. To her surprise, Scott visits.


**Author's Note: Just another little story inspired while playing TOT.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Rating: PG**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry," Nancy answers quite timidly, and she means it. It's not like she wanted to mess everything up or cause malfunctions she couldn't begin to fix. She knows she doesn't understand tornados or how to chase them. She isn't here to chase tornadoes. Nancy is hired to stop sabotage.

"Sorry?" Scott sputters, and Nancy has never seen anyone angrier in her life. And she puts criminals away for a living. "That's it? You're sorry? That's not gonna fix the problem, Nancy! Your rich uncle assured me you knew what you're doing, but it's quite clear that you don't."

If only Nancy could tell him how right he was. Instead, she offers her most sincere look and replies, "I'm sorry. I didn't know! I'll fix it right away."

"Do you even know how?" Scott challenges.

"No," Nancy confesses.

Scott's face is red. "So, you made a mess and don't have a damn clue how to fix it? I thought Pete was a buffoon, but you take the cake!"

"Hey!" Nancy begins to protest, but Scott stomps off with a flurry of curses ordering her to bed and a new start the following day.

"Nancy?" Debbie calls. "Don't let Scott get to you. He doesn't mean it. It's just his temper."

The detective frowns. "It doesn't excuse it. He's supposed to be the leader. Lead."

"I know, but he's not always been like this," Debbie argues wistfully remembering better days. "Let me buy you an ice cream sundae, and I'll talk to him."

Nancy shakes her head. "No, thanks. I'm just going to write a few letters."

She feels Debbie's eyes on her as she takes the stairs. Nancy's angry at Scott and she's angry at this case, and all she wants to do is go home.

The next day Nancy avoids Scott even after Debbie reminds her for the fifteenth time Scott wants to see her. She marches around the farmhouse with fury. When Debbie asks her to pick up something in town, she can't possibly slam the front door harder.

Okay, so maybe she's being a little petty at this point, but Nancy refuses to back down. She's never been talked to like this, and if she wasn't on a case, she may have told Scott exactly where he could shove his opinion and all of the problems.

"I'll take two scoops of the triple chocolate ice cream with whip cream, nuts, and extra chocolate sauce," Nancy pauses as the gentleman behind the counter looks up. "And that brownie."

"Certainly, miss," he complies and starts to prep her order.

When he's finished, Nancy dives in forgoing any shame. She's halfway through the sundae when Nancy hears a chair scrape the floor and feels a presence next to her. Nancy looks up and nearly chokes when she sees Scott.

"Don't look so excited to see me," he smirks.

 _Oh, she hates him._

"I'm trying to keep my food down," Nancy counters.

"Ouch," he leans back obviously not expecting that. "And here I came to see you."

Nancy freezes. "What?"

Scott shrugs. "Debbie told me you had gone to town for an errand, and I figured you'd end here. All of our team tends too."

"What do you want, Scott?" Nancy slams her spoon down and squares off.

He looks down and scratches at the back of his head awkwardly. He remains silent at first then finally glances at her. "I, uh, I guess I want to say I'm sorry. For yesterday."

Nancy cocks an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, listen, I'm a hothead, and I tend to go off on people more than I mean too," his eyes close briefly. "Life's been, well, let's just say it's been changing for me recently and not in a good way. Not that this is any of your fault or anybody's for that matter."

"Why aren't you just honest with us? I'm sure we'll all understand."

"Now there's an idea!" Scott snorts. "Seriously, Nancy, I can't just tell my team all my problems. That wouldn't be very professional of me."

Nancy rolls her eyes. "Because insulting and degrading us totally is."

"You're right."

Nancy leans in not sure if she's heard him correctly. "Excuse me?"

"You're right," Scott repeats. "If you can believe this, I haven't always been this way. My younger self would be ashamed with me."

"I can, actually," she nods. "I've talked to everyone else on the team. Debbie reveres you. You're the reason she got into storm chasing in the first place, and Chase says you've got this six sense with tornadoes. So, yes, I can believe you're not the man you once were."

Scott colors. "They said that?"

"If you say something cocky, I might have to shove the rest of this ice cream down your shirt."

He chuckles. "I wasn't. I guess I didn't know that. I've been too involved with my own opinion of myself to think about anyone else's."

"Yeah, so," Nancy slowly reaches for her spoon. "I appreciate your apology."

She sees Scott's understanding, but he doesn't stand up. "The least I can do is pay for your ice cream."

"I already bought it, Scott."

"Alright, alright," Scott holds up his hands. "Then let me get you dinner."

Nancy pauses and stares at him. "You want to take me to dinner?"

"I'm not trying to get into your pants, Nancy," Scott grumbles. "I feel bad for my actions. I'm trying to make amends."

"Then be nice. That's all I ask."

Scott sighs. "I'm not good at that."

"No kidding," Nancy laughs.

"Fine. I'll try to be nice," Scott relents.

Nancy grins. "Awesome. Thanks."

Scott tips his hand before standing. He's just finishing pushing in his chair when Nancy grabs his wrist. He raises an eyebrow.

"What kind of food?"


End file.
